Various fasteners of the specified type are known from EP 0,020,308 A1, EP 1,895,171 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,607 B1, for example. The prior art fasteners have in common that an element in the shape of a stud is provided as the connecting part and is joined to the support part in a latching manner by insertion through an opening in the support part. It is a disadvantage here that the support part must have openings at the fastening points and that additional means such as a dished washer and possibly additional sealing rings must be provided so that these openings can be tightly sealed during installation of the attached parts or trim parts.
Moreover, a device for fastening a sound-absorbing panel to the body of a motor vehicle is known from WO 02/072390 A1, wherein the body has a stud onto which a one-piece plastic fastener can be placed. The plastic fastener here is located in an opening of the sound-absorbing panel and engages around the sound-absorbing panel on the side facing away from the body by means of an annular flange. Such a design is unsuitable for fastening decorative trim parts.
In addition, a plastic clip for fastening a trim strip to the body of a motor vehicle is known from EP 0,489,505 B1; said clip snaps onto a T-shaped stud welded to the body panel and has lateral latching fingers that engage in opposing grooves on the inside of the trim strip, which is bent into a U shape. Such a clip is also unsuitable for fastening flat trim parts.